legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Growltiger's Last Stand (Abraham van Brunt x Katrina Crane theme)
Song: Growltiger's Last Stand *''Origin: Cats (original musical)'' *''Composer: Andrew Lloyd Webber'' *''Based on the poem by T.S. Elliot'' *''Storyline: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' *''Characters: Abrahan Van Brunt x Katrina Crane'' ''Music Video Lyrics Growltiger and the Raffish Crew Growltiger was a bravo cat who travelled on a barge In fact he was the roughest cat that ever roamed at large From Gravesend up to Oxford he pursued his evil aims Rejoicing in his title of the "Terror of the Thames" His manners and appearance did not calculate to please His coat was torn and seedy, it was baggy at the knees One ear was somewhat missing, no need to tell you why And he scowled upon a hostile world from one forbidding eye The cottagers of Rotherhithe knew something of his fame At Hammersmith and Putney, people shuddered at his name They would fortify the hen house, lock up the silly goose When the rumor ran along the shore: Growltiger's on the loose! Woe to the weak canary that fluttered from its cage Woe to the pampered Pekinese, that faced Growltiger's rage Woe the bristly Bandicoot that lurks on foreign ships And woe to any cat with whom Growltiger came to grips But most to cats of foreign race his hatred had been vowed To cats of foreign name and race, no quarter was allowed The Persian and the Siamese regarded him with fear Because it was a Siamese had mauled his missing ear Griddlebone's Introduction Now on a peaceful summer night all nature seemed at play The tender moon was shining bright, the barge at Molesey lay All in the balmy moonlight it lay rocking on the tide And Growltiger was disposed to show his sentimental side In the forepeak of the vessel, Growltiger stood alone Concentrating his attention on the lady Griddlebone And his raffish crew were sleeping in their barrels and their bunks As the Siamese came creeping in their sampans and their junks Growltiger had no eye or ear for aught but Griddlebone And the lady seemed enraptured by my manly baritone Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise But the moonlight shone reflected from a thousand bright blue eyes And closer still and closer the sampans circled 'round And yet from all the enemy there was not heard a sound The foe was armed with toasting forks and cruel carving knives And the lovers sang their last duet in danger of their lives The Lover's Duet - The Ballad of Billy Macaw GROWLTIGER: Oh, how well I remember "The Old Bull and Bush", Where we used to go down of a Saturday night, Where, when anythink happened, it come with a rush, For the boss, Mr Clark, He was very polite; A very nice House, from basement to garret A very nice House. Ah, but it was the parrot The parrot, the parrot named Billy M’Caw That brought all those folk to the bar. Ah! he was the life of the bar! Of a Saturday night, we was all feeling bright. And Lily La Rose, the barmaid that was, She’d sing “Billy, Billy M’Caw! Come give us, come give us a dance at the bar!” And Billy would dance on the bar And Billy would dance on the bar And then we’d feel balmy, in each eye a tear, And emotion would make us all order more beer. Lily, she was a girl what had brains in her head; She wouldn’t have nothink, no, not that much said. If it come to an argument, or a dispute, She’d settle it off-hand with the toe of her boot Or as likely as not put her fist through your eye. But when we was happy, and just a bit dry, Or when we was thirsty, and just a bit sad, She would rap on the bar with that corkscrew she had - GRIDDLEBONE: And say "Billy, Billy M’Caw! Come give us a tune on pastoral flute!" And Billy’d strike up on his pastoral flute, GROWLTIGER AND GRIDDLEBONE: And Billy’d strike up on his pastoral flute. And then we’d feel balmy, in each eye a tear, And emotion would make us all order more beer. GRIDDLEBONE + BOOTH: Billy, Billy M’Caw! Come give us a tune on your moley guitar! GROWLTIGER: And Billy’d strike up on his moley guitar, And Billy’d strike up on his moley guitar. GROWLTIGER AND GRIDDLEBONE: And then we’d feel balmy in each eye a tear. And emotion would make us all order more beer GROWLTIGER AND GRIDDLEBONE + SIAMESE + BOOTH: Billy, Billy M’Caw! Come give us a tune on your moley guitar! GROWLTIGER AND GRIDDLEBONE: Ah! He was the life of the bar! All: Yes, he was the life of the bar! 'Duet - In Una Tepida Notte' Growltiger: In una tepida notte d'estate, allorche la natura Era nel pieno fulgore, e la fresca rugiada Splendiva al chiar di luna sopra la verzura, Si poteva vedere il galeone ancorato Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato, Dalla marea del naviglio serenemente cullato In quella tepida notte che c'e dunque di male Se intanta poesia il pirata divento sentimentale? Growltiger and Griddlebone: Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato, Dalla marea del naviglio serenamente cullato In quella tepida notte In quella tepida notte In quella tepida notte The Siamese Attack Then Genghis gave the signal to his fierce Mongolian horde With a frightful burst of fireworks, the Siamese swarmed aboard Abandoning their sampans, their pullaways, and junks They battened down the hatches on the crew within their bunks Then Griddlebone she gave a screech for she was badly skeered I am sorry to admit it, but she quickly disappeared She probably escaped with ease I'm sure she was not drowned But a serried ring of flashing steel Growltiger did surround The ruthless foe pressed forward in stubborn rank on rank Growltiger to his vast surprise was forced to walk the plank He who a hundred victims had driven to that drop At the end of all his crimes was forced to go kerflip, kerflop Oh there was joy in Wapping when the news flew through the land At Maidenhead and Henley there was dancing on the Strand Rats were roasted whole in Brentford and Victoria Dock And a day of celebration was commanded in Bangkok! (Coda - Gus the Theatre Cat)'' These modern productions are all very well But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell That moment of mystery when I made history... Category:Music of the Multi-Universe Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Character Themes Category:Love Themes Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Themes shared by Characters Category:CIS Productions' Music Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Death's Return Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse